Wiess's First World Problem
by The Will of Holo
Summary: Beacon triess to break Wiess and she gets a little primal to overcome it.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is rated M for a reason. It contains sexually explicit scenes. If this offends you, don't read it. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Wiess was a creature of habit, and Beacon had its own habit her life of habit a living hell. Gone were the days of punctuality that bordered on OCD, gone were her daily routines of grooming, eating and sleeping. Beacon had taken her life and made all the neatness that she had worked so hard to preserve in her life, thrown it on the ground, beat it to death with a blunt instrument and laughed a it's corpse. Wiess had had to compromise on so many fronts that she was beginning to lose control of her life; it felt like Beacon was determined to break her. However, there was one thing that Wiess absolutely refused to change to fit Beacon's expectations; she would never give up the pleasure that her body could afford her, repercussions be damned. When she had first ventured out of her shell for the first time at Beacon she had taken things slowly, testing the waters, as it were. A casual lean up against the dryer in the shared laundry room while folding clothes, a covert hand between her legs while soaped up in the shower, a pillow between her legs at night while she slept,(this last on had caused problems the next morning, but had been well worth it.) and so on.

But Wiess could only be secretive for so long, and before long her actions began to become more and more reckless, teetering on stupid sometimes. So one day, towards the end of her first semester at Beacon, she got Ruby out of the dorm with the promise of a sale at a local bakery, and proceeded to shoo Yang and Blake out as well. (The last part wasn't hard; Blake and Yang had been spending an unusual amount of time together, even by the standards of good friends.)

Finally alone, Wiess relished her privacy. The door was locked, the windows shut and the curtains drawn, and a towel pushed under the door to muffle her inevitable cries, and she was dressed for comfort, a baggy t-shirt and large flannel pajama bottoms hung from her petite frame and afforded her maximum softness. She reclined on her bed, propped up on a pile of pillows raided from Ruby's bed, and opened her laptop on her stomach. She perused her iTunes library, and settled on a playlist consisting mainly of Headly and Galnarius, an unusual combination she could neither explain nor defend. Nodding her head while Sugar Free played in her headphones she flicked through her various image folders mostly consisting of BL doujins and Yaoi stills. Her material chosen, she slipped her hand into the pajamas and tugged lightly on the hair there.

Her sex was already eager at the prospect of contact after so much time spent derelict, and it wetted her fingers almost immediately. She massaged the length of it with one hand, the other going under the baggy shirt to her breast. Very quickly both her nipples and her clitoris were hard and ready for action. Wiess was really getting into it, breathing heavily and moaning slightly, when the worst possible thing that could have possibly happened, happened. Someone knocked on the door and called her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Wiess froze, panic rising in her chest. The voice came again. "Wiess? Are you there! Its and emergency, please!" It was Velvet, her voice full of panic. She voice was rasping, and her breathing was erratic. "Wiess, please! Help me!" Velvet's pleas became more and more desperate, forcing Wiess to open the door. "What's the matter?" she asked, her irritation visible on her face. "I was busy, you know."

Velvet's face was red with tears, and her chest was heaving, trying to catch her breath. "Oh god Wiess, please let me in, its Cardin and his friends, they're chasing me, and I'm scared!" Wiess had been concealing her body behind the door, but upon hearing the severity of the situation she cracked the door and allowed Velvet to slip into the room. Wiess closed and locked the door behind her, and looked down at Velvet who was collapsed on the floor on all fours, tears streaming down her face and falling on to the carpet. "Oh god, why did they do that? Help me Wiess, please, I think they want to cut off my ears this time."

Wiess was furious. Not only had her private time been ruined by those Paleolithic imbeciles, but now they were threatening Velvet again too. They had gone too far this time. "Velvet, I'm going to teach these asses a lesson." She said as she opened a small chest at the foot of her bed. Laying in a shaped cavity in the bottom of the chest lay Myrtenaster, Wiess's prized rapier. Myrtenaster was sharp as a razor, and with this in mind Wiess siphoned off some of her aura in to a protective cover around the blade. Perfect. She wanted her blows to hurt Cardin, but not to kill him.

Wiess walked into the hall, painfully aware of her inappropriate battle attire. She wished she had had foresight to change into her battle skirt, but it was no problem, her aura was strong enough to repel any attack Cardin could dish out. She placed a vector on the floor, facing the direction Velvet had come from and locked herself in place on top of it.

She waited with bated breath for any signs of Cardin until she head their voices."She ran down here!" The voices were still out if sight, but with the timing of a huntress, Wiess released the lock on her vector, sending herself flying down the hall. Cardin's ugly mug rounded the corner at the same time that the butt of Wiess's rapier made solid contact with his face. Aura or no, that blow would leave him incapacitated for several minutes.

Wiess pushed off of Cardin,s chest, flipping into the air in a perfect arc. She landed on her feet several yards away from the rest of Cardin's cronies. "Well, well, well." She remarked to them, looking at them as one might a particularly disgusting bug. "How heroic of you, attacking a defenseless Fonist girl who is not only younger than you, but also specializing in defensive and healing dust manipulation."

They were clearly enraged that they had been called out on their racism, but Wiess no longer cared if they were sympathetic or not. They had ruined her day and they were going to pay with blood, broken bones and pain. Wiess dropped a vector at the bottom of the closest ones feet, sending him towards her with no grace what so ever. She lifted her knee and felt his ribs crack when they collided. She stepped over his prone body and glared at the others. They began to retreat, but Wiess was damned if she was going to let them get away.

Less than ten minutes later, all of Velvets attackers were unconscious and hanging from eves above the nurses office. Wiess was still unhappy.

Velvet sat on the foot of Wiess's bed, looking ashamed. "I'm really sorry Wiess, I know this must be inconvenient."

"Don't sweat it, it felt awesome to kick the shit out of Cardin." Wiess yawned as she changed into new pajamas that weren't covered in blood. "I just wanted a little alone time, but I'm willing to sacrifice it if it means helping you out."

"I really owe you my life for that though, is there anything I can do at all for you?" Velvet sounded like she really wanted to help in any way she could.

"Not unless you know of a place where I could be left unmolested for a few hours." Wiess said despondently. "I'm at the end of my rope in here." Greatly to Wiess's puzzlement, Velvet giggled like she had never heard her do.

"I figured as much after you left to fight Cardin." Velvet opened Wiess's computer and the porn she had had open poped up onto the screen. "I know how hard it is to be discret in this place." She said, looking bemusedly at Wiess's petrified face. "And I actually have a solution to you problem. You know I work in the hospital ward, right? Well, they have aura incubation tanks for people who have damaged their auras in fights, and they're totally isolated."

Wiess was amazed she hadn't thought of anything like that before, but now she did it made perfect sense. The incubation chambers were totally secure and nobody could even enter them when someone was already in one.

"And I have the keys in my room." Velvet continued looking absolutely devious. "I lifted a copy when the nurse was out one day, and I've been using them since then. I'll bring by a key for you this evening."

Two hours late Wiess stood in front of a row of steel doors. A small bag hung at her side, a bag that had been given to her by Velvet along with the key to chamber 7, the one furthest from the nurses office, and the one she now stood in front of.

Wiess unlocked the door and pushed on it. Despite weighing several tons, it moved smoothly with little effort on her part. Once inside she closed and locked the door behind her, truly in complete privacy for the first time since arriving at Beacon. She threw down the bag on the heavily cushioned bed and changed out of her school uniform into her comfy cloths.

She plopped onto the bed and folded her legs under her. Leaning forward Wiess pulled the bag Velvet had given her in front of her and dumped the contents into her lap. Velvet had not disappointed. The bad contained every type of sexual contraband one could ever want. Lubricant, condoms, supremacies, an intelligently included pair of nail clippers, anal lube, a bottle of prescription spray designed to enhance orgasms, and at the very bottom of the pile buried under everything else was something so rare within the walls of Beacon that Wiess wondered how Velvet had even gotten one it in. Sitting in Wiess's lap was a 4 inch pink tube, perfectly smooth with two rounded head that protruded slightly. Wiess immediately swept the rest of the items off the bed onto the carpeted floor and turned the dildo over in her hands. She found what she was looking for, and turned the slightly smaller of the heads. It immediacy began to vibrate, becoming slightly blurred at its edges. Experimentally, Wiess turned the head all the way to the left. The vibrations coming from the toy increased, making Wiess's hands go slightly numb.

Wiess turned the vibrator back to its lowest setting and slipped it into her shirt, pressing it first against her belly, than letting it climb towards her bear breast. She circled her nipple slowly, touching it lightly, than pressing down with more force. When she brought it out from under her shirt, both her nipples were hard, protruding considerably from her shirt. Wiess lay back on the bed, propped up by the pillows.

She pulled her pants down below her hips and brought the vibrato from the outside of her leg to the inside. Her clit was completely reveled by now, and her body had dispersed tendrils of lubricant down the sides of her thighs. The vibrator ran through one of these slippery tendrils and slipped down her leg. Wiess brought it back up to he sex, gently running it up and down the length of her lips, pausing at her engorged clit, causing waves of intense please to run to the rest of her body. Wiess moaned and pushed her head back into the pillow as her hand guided the vibrator inside her. Her insides contracted happily, pulling the pink toy deeper insider her, relaxing and contracting quickly. Wiess cautiously let go of the vibrator, letting it do its own work inside her. One of her hands went to the sensitive area above her clit, which was now so fat that Wiess could see it moving when she contracted, and began to move in quick circles, stimulating her sex even further. Her other hand hadn't left her breast this entire time, and she gripped her chest even harder as she felt herself approaching climax. Wiess's hips thrust into the air involuntarily as she came, juices spilling from her in earnest. Intense waves of pleasure radiated from her pelvis, shocking the rest of her body at the intensity of the orgasm.

Wiess's body relaxed once the contractions dissipated, and the vibrator fell from her. It lay against her leg for a moment before she mustered the strength to turn it off. Wiess was now the one in debt to Velvet, and she was not about to forget this favor.


End file.
